Control
by Villiangirl
Summary: When Vlad finds the Undead Staff that Freakshow used on Danny he decides to use on Danny to get his perfect half ghost son. Will Danny friends, his sister, and cousin be able to save him from the hypnosis. Vlad/Danny Father/Son fic and I adopted this from DarkShade5221
1. Proloug

Vlad Masters, half ghost-half human, want more than just money. He wants love. A family. The woman he loved and the son he always wanted. Madeline and Daniel. If Maddie declined his love, then there's always Daniel. Another half ghost.

When Daniel always declined Vlad's offer, he tried to clone him. The results, however, were mistakes. Then there's Danielle. An unstable clone. Danielle found out that Vlad was lying to her. So she teamed up with Danny. This made Vlad more frustrated. He would do anything to get Daniel at his side... Or he would use a certain staff to control Daniel...

Vlad Masters was taking a stroll near a railroad bridge. Nothing to do... Trying to think on how he would get Daniel to his side. Its not like its easy. That boy is strong, independent, and loyal. The perfect son for him.

Daniel Masters.

That sounded good which made a smirk appear on the man's face.

Daniel Masters. Son of the great Vlad Masters. The boy who would rule by his side. The boy who would follow in his footsteps. The boy who will be the perfect heir. That boy is the one he most desire. Yes, there's Madeline. Though, if that fails, he then desires Daniel.

Yes, he loved Madeline. He wanted her also. But that's plan A. If that fails, it's off to plan B. Get Daniel.

He would do anything; use anything, to get that boy. But how?

That question, was answered went he spotted something glowing. So he quickly followed the red glow. When he got there, he saw what appears to be a staff and a crystal ball.

A crystal ball that repairs automatically!

The man just starred. Completely dumbfounded.

When the staff was finished fixing itself, the man took a good look at it.

It was a red staff with a red bat on the end. Resting on top of the bat was a crystal ball. The man's eyes turned red. He knew that he was being hypnotized, so he quickly grabbed it. Then his eyes returned to the normal dark blue.

If a ghost wield's the staff, he or she will _not _be in control. Why? Because that ghost is the wielder of the staff. And that ghost or human will be able to control other ghost.

The man recognized this staff.

The Undead Staff. Used by Furis Showenhower. The staff can control ghost. Put a hypnotic spell on them. Make them do whatever the wielder desires.

This information brought up an evil smile on the man's face.

He can use this to take control of Daniel. Vlad found out that Danny had stole from a bank with some other ghost. He must have gotten controlled. But who? Ah yes! Freakshow! But seeing the ringmaster of Circus Gothica, Vlad is now the _new _wielder of the staff.

Nothing can stop him from making Daniel his son.

If his friends and his sister came to stop him, Vlad can simply ordered Daniel to take them down.

Vlad smirked at this idea. He quickly went back to the black limo on the far side of the road.

Tomorrow, Vlad Masters will have a son.

Daniel Masters.


	2. In Control

Chapter Two: In Control

Oh great another day of school said a raven haired boy who just groaned. He slammed on his alarm clock snooze button. He got and a stretched and rubbed the sleep and saw what time it was on his clock it said 8:45 and his eyes widen.

He realized he would be late for school. He quickly took off his PJ and put on his usual outfit which was a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. And he ran down the stairs.

He enters the kitchen where a girl with orange hair was sitting at the table.

Morning Danny she greeted him

Morning Jazz said Danny

Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton is the eldest child of the Fenton family who is caring, smart, and overprotective of her little brother.

Daniel "Danny" Fenton is an average 14 year old boy or is he.

Danny is half ghost. He has two best friends who names are Sam and Tucker. He has many ghost enemies that he fights daily and some of the ghosts are his allies. Danny arch rival is Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius who is also half ghost.

Why is he his enemy?

Because he tried to kill his dad, married his mom, probably ignore his sister, and make Danny his evil ghost son.

Danny has always turned down his offer. So Vlad deiced to clone him. But the clones were mistakes. Unlike Danielle, another clone of him but a younger female version has mind of her own. She found out that Vlad was only using her. So she help Danny fight him.

Danielle also known as Dani with I wanted to go see the world. So when the fight was over and Danny went home with his friends she flew off spectacularly.

Danny does still worried about her but he knew she can survive. Besides of Dani ever needs help she can go to Danny.

Jazz also knew that Danny and Vlad are Halfa's she was great a keeping it a secret and even made a scrapbook of all Danny Phantom good deeds.

Where mom and dad? asked Danny as was finishing his cereal.

Lab wants me to drive you asked Jazz?

No I am fine said Danny who grabbed his back pack and went out the back door and said Later to Jazz.

Looking around to see if anyone was there, no one was around him so he transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

Samantha Manson, like to be called Sam, was brushing her shoulder length hair.

Sam has 2 best friends that would always stick up for her. Danny and Tucker. Those 2 were sometimes clueless. The 2 of them always did everything together. Share something's, solved each other's problems, and get sick together. She also liked the time where the 2 boys hugged each other in their sleep.

Sam chuckled at that. She got a good blackmail...

Anyway, Sam finished her brushing and a tap on her window got her attention. She looked over to see who it was.

Danny. In his Phantom Form.

Sam smiled and went over to open the window. Danny floated over and sat on her bed. A backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"You ready Sam?" Danny asked with a smile.

"For school? Yep. What are you doing here, by the way?" Sam asked as she sat next to Danny.

"I wanted to fly you to school" Sam and Danny both blushed. Danny and Sam looked at each other's eyes.

Sam eyes. Their so beautiful. Amethyst eyes. The one's that Danny always looks at when he's frustrated. The one's that will brighten up his day. Those eyes... Beautiful eyes. The eyes that Danny loved.

Danny's eyes. Bright sky blue. The one's that Sam liked to look at. The one's that would lift up her anger. Those eyes... She always loved to look at it. She loved Danny...

Danny was just so independent, loyal, caring, and protective. He can be clueless at times. But he always solves the problem. Danny would always be there for her. Danny would never abandon her. He will always protect her. And his family and Tucker. Danny would always protect his loved ones.

Sam can be tough, but she's always there for her friends. She will never abandon her friends. She would always be there to help Danny if he gets in trouble. She would lie just to help Danny keep his secret. She remembered the time when they did at least 2 fake out-make outs!

"Sam... I wanted to tell you that... I l-love you" Danny whispered. Both of the teens blushed. The slowly leaned forward to kiss. The kiss lasted for at least a minute. After they kissed, they rested their forehead together.

"I love you too, Danny" Sam pecked Danny's cheeks. Danny blushed, but smiled warmly at her. Danny stood up, followed by Sam.

"So... Is it official?" Danny asked.

"Well, duh" Sam smiled playfully at her. In which Danny smiled back.

"We better get to school" Danny reminded her. Sam and Danny grabbed their back packs and Danny carried Sam bridal style. He went intangible and invisible. So no one could see them.

I mean, it is suspicious to see the great Danny Phantom carrying a normal teenage girl. Right?

While Danny was flying, Sam was blushing the whole time.

"So Danny... We won't tell Tucker. Right?" She asked.

"Nope. He'll just blackmail us. But if he does, let's blackmail him" A mischievous smile appeared on Danny's face. "Remember that time where Tuck covered up for you?" Sam eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I already pictured him on my phone when he was not looking" Both Sam and Danny laughed.

Danny carried Sam at the back of the school. Danny put down Sam and transformed back. The 2 love birds then went to school to meet up with Tucker.

Hey guys what up said African American boy who greeted them as he was closing the door to his locker.

Hey Tucker! Both Danny and Sam greeted with a smile on their faces.

What took you guys so long? Tucker asked as they walked down the hallway.

My umm parents wanted to show me a new invention said Danny.

And as usual my parents wanted me to wear a dress said Sam and Tucker just shrugged and the three of them were the only ones left in the hallway.

Guys we are late because I had been waiting for you two said Tucker and all three of them ran to their first class.

Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley your late said the teacher Mr. Lancer. Sorry Mr. Lancer all three of them said together. Mr. Lancer nodded his head and all three teens went to their seats.

School day was just plain boring it felt like days when really it was only 8 hours of school.

Danny and Sam smiled the whole day and Tucker just shrugged it off. But could not help to find out.

Right now the three of them were at the Nasty Burger. School has just ended and they decide to just hangout. Sam and Danny were sitting next to each other while Tucker sat across from Danny.

So what happen to you guys asked Tucker?

Well first: No ghost attacks, and second: it Friday Danny answered. And Tucker just wave and went back to eating his burger. Just then Danny ghost sense went off and he moan.

"Well there goes my luck"

"Be careful Danny" said Sam as Danny stood up and nodded. A smile on his face and he ran into the bathroom.

"So Sam what going on between you and Danny" asked Tucker as he put his burger down. A smirk on his face and Sam was blushing.

Nothing going on between us said Sam and she went back to her salad. Tucker rolled his eyes he knew there was something going on between those two.

Danny looked around the bathroom and saw no was there. So he transformed into Danny Phantom.

His black hair turned in snow white and his blue eyes turned into neon green. His clothes turned into a black and white hazmat suit with his DP logo on his chest.

Danny went intangible and flew of and went outside to an abandoned alleyway where his instincts told him to go. He became tangible and landed on the ground and walking in the alley with caution looking for the ghost.

"Daniel! I am so happy you made it" said a familiar voice. Danny turned around and saw two glowing red eyes in the shadows. The figure revealed to be Vlad Plasmius. His hands were behind his back as if he was hiding something. But he was…

"Plasmius what do want?" asked Danny but all he got was grin on Vlad face.

"Oh the usual" said Vlad still grinning.

"Oh yeah well to bad… the answer is still NO" Danny said as he got into a fighting position.

"That were you are wrong little badger" Vlad then showed the staff he was holding behind his back. And Danny eyes widen with fear.

"How?" Was all Danny could ask.

" I found it of course" Vlad snigger. An evil smile came on his face as he raised the staff slightly forward. The staff started to glow a dark red and so did Danny eyes. Danny fell to his knees and clutched his head trying to fight the mind control. Vlad stepped forward and bent down. He lifted Danny chin so the boy was facing him with tight closed eyes.

" Come on Daniel I know you want to look at it" Vlad said as he brought the staff closer to Danny face. Danny eyes open up and had widen but then relaxed. He stopped clutching his head and his arms fell to his side. His neon green eyes are now red.

Vlad smiled. He finally had his perfect evil half ghost son. He stood up and Danny stood up with his head bowed.

"Now my dear boy, you shall follow everything I say to you. Understand?"

"I understand Master" said Danny in emotionless voice. And Vlad laughed at being called Master.

"No, no Daniel you shall addressed me as Father. Seeing you are now my son." Vlad put his hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny looked up with no emotion on his face.

"As you wish…Father" Vlad smiled evilly and removed his hand from Danny shoulder.

"Let go home" Danny nods his head and the two of them went back to the mansion in Wisconsin.


End file.
